


Emergent Love

by devinokaze



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven was very happy when her boyfriend, Hank, proposed to her. However, to earn a title "bride" or "wife" was difficult, really. Why? Because she lived in a world where younger brothers/sisters were forbidden to get married before their older brothers/sister did.<br/>Well, Raven "The Amor X" was ready to do anything to be Hank's bride, even it meant that she had to begin a quest in finding a soulmate for her workaholic brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : The Proposal

Chapter 1 : Prologue - The Proposal

Raven Xavier blinked.

Once.

Twice.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. Her boyfriend for four years, Hank McCoy, was kneeling in front of her with a beautiful ring in his hand. 

"Raven, will you marry me?" The words replayed many times inside her head.

Finally, Finally!! 

Raven didn't say anything. She looked at the hopeful look of the young man for a moment before jumping in his arms, lips slammed onto Hank's. Loud cheer erupted from inside the small restaurant where Raven's friends gathered for the biggest and most important night for her and Hank.

"Congratulation." Angel, Raven's best friend was bouncing to her. They were hugging and squealing loudly, ignoring the wince from the boys around them. Alex, Sean and Darwin were patting Hank's back, commenting the unusual bravery of the nerd boy. Hank smiled widely, seeming happy and proud of himself. 

"Well, congratulation I suppose." Maggie, Sean's Mom and the owner of the restaurant, said. Raven grinned widely.

"Thank you, Maggie. God, I can't believe I am getting married." Raven said. Maggie laughed when the blond girl danced around her fiance.

"You got guts, kid." A rough voice came from the doorway. A huge man with a cigarette in his hand was walking to them, smirking.

"Thanks, Logan." Hank said shyly. Logan sat down beside Maggie and look at the ring in Raven's finger. 

"But you do know that you cannot marry until Charles does, right?" Logan's words was like thunder for them. The happy faces turned into horror ones. 

"Shit." Raven said. She completely forgot that she had a single, workaholic brother at home. Single, unmarried brother.

"Raven darling, you haven't told your brother about Hank? You two have been dating for, what, 4 years? By marriage rule, you both cannot get married until the oldest does." Maggie said. She didn't really know Raven's brother since the said brother, Charles, never step foot in her restaurant. Well, the distance between her restaurant and Columbia University was not something you could reach by walking. Her restaurant, however, was right in front of a magazine agency where Raven, Angel, Sean, Darwin and Alex worked. Hank, however, was working as a science teacher in a nearby High School. 

Raven groaned. What a stupid world she lived in. No, what a stupid government her country had. 

"Well, Charles doesn't really like an idea of me dating. He said that I was too young or something. He chased all boys who tried to hit on me." Raven said, walking over to Hank and wrapped her arms around the tall young man.

"And Hank?" Maggie asked, her eyes bored into the proposer. Hanks looked down nervously.

"I... I don't know Raven has an older brother. She has never mentioned it." Hank said. Raven looked up at him.

"Sorry." She said. Hank smiled and kissed her golden head.

"Of course." Logan said, smirking. He was a friend of Raven's brother. They attended the same High School and while Charles went to University, he went to a famous garage to work. Charles, in fact, had asked him to keep an eye on his sister whose office was closer to Logan's garage. However, the agreement didn't include word like "boyfriend". Only "Raven's safety." And Logan didn't think that Hank was in the list of potential dangers for Charles' darling sister. 

"Well, what are you gonna do now, girl?" Logan asked, smirking. Raven huffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should suggest Charles' girlfriend or boyfriend to propose to your brother." Maggie suggested. Raven groaned and looked at her with miserable expression on her beautiful face.

"That's the problem, Maggie. My brother doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend." Raven whined. Maggie looked at her in sympathy while Logan chuckled cruelly.

"Then why don't you find someone for him." Raven's head turned to her in a great speed. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"That is... That is a GREAT idea, Maggie." Raven said. She put her hands on her waist and looked at her friends.

"You guys WILL help me." Raven commanded, eyeing her friends one by one. Her friends shared a look at each other.

"Well, I don't mind." Angel said, smiling. The guys groaned. Of course Angel wouldn't mind. She was a girl and girls usually had soft spot for a thing called romance.

"You guys don't mind, right?" Raven smiled sweetly at the young men. The smile was instantly recognized as "I-WILL-KILL-YOU-IF-YOU-DON'T-HELP-ME" smile which made the young men reluctantly nodded their heads, earning a satisfied smile on Raven's face.

"Great, let's find someone for my brother."

"So, what are you, guys? Cupids?" Logan asked, amused. Raven smiled.

"No, we are Amor X." She said sweetly.

TBC


	2. The Beginning of The Quest

Raven walked into a castle her family called home with a happy smile. She stopped when she reached the door to take off her precious ring from her finger. She kissed it lovingly before put it in her blazer pocket for safety. She took a deep breath, put on a mask and opened the door.

"I'm home~~" She sang loudly, hopefully catching her brother's attention. Raven frowned when she didn't hear anything from anywhere. She sighed. When the house was so silent and quiet that almost rivaled cemetery, it meant that her dear brother was doing something in his study. When his brother was free, she would at least hear TV or classical music in the house.

Raven threw her bag carelessly on the sofa in front of a big TV before going to the kitchen to grab her favourite supper, ice cream. She turned on the TV and sighed when she saw a reality show about finding a lover in a day. What an idiot. It was not how love worked in this world. She thought back to Charles. It had been three days since the day she declared herself and her friend as Amor X and since then she had been acting as if no one loved her. Her reason? Well, she needed to bring up "love issue" as casually as possible with her brother and if she suddenly talked about love out of the blue, Charles would be suspicious of her. 

Raven went upstairs and turned left, walking directly where Charles might be. She opened the beautiful oak door and saw Charles was there, of course, reading a very thick book. Sometimes, he would write down something in his book.

"Hello, Raven." Charles greeted without looking up. Raven took a mouthful of ice cream before walking into the room. She changed into her natural blue skin look and sat down.

"What's wrong, darling?" Charles asked when he heard a sigh from the usually energetic girl. Raven, with a sad look on her face, turned to him.

"Would you date me?" She asked. Charles frowned.

"Of course, I would. Any man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning." He said, closing his book and walking to the sad girl.

"Looking like this? Would you really date me with me looking like this?" She asked, looking at Charles who was sitting in front of her right now.

"Well, I cannot think of you that way, you're my sister. I don't know what gotten into you lately. You are awfully concern with your look. I cannot see anything wrong with the way you look. You are beautiful, darling." Charles put his hand on her cheek. Raven smiled a little at him. Charles smiled back and took his another big book. Seriously, how many thick book her brother had? Raven rolled her eyes. She moved her body closer to him and put her head on Charles's shoulder.

"Charles."

"Hm?"

"Will you date someone?" Raven asked finally bringing the issue. Charles was silent for a moment.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you say someone like me is stunning and can get anyone, I think you could say the same for yourself." Raven said, looking up at Charles whose blue eyes now focused on her. Raven admitted that her brother was, if it didn't sound so corny, stunning. Big blue eyes, pale skin, and red lips. Too beautiful for a guy. 

"Well...." Charles began." Maybe one day."

Shit!

One day? When?

"When?" Raven pushed. Charles seemed to be little annoyed with her tone.

"Someday, Raven. Why?"

"Nothing." Raven said quickly. " I just never seen you with anyone. I want you to be happy with someone, Charles. Girl or boy. woman or man, female or male. I don't care."

"Thank you, darling. But I am fine with how my life is going, right now. I don't need someone in my life right now. I have you, remember?" Charles said with a warm smile that almost made Raven felt so guilty about her match-making plan.

“You need someone else, Charles. You have me now, but what if one day I meet my soulmate and then we fall in love and get married?” 

“You cannot get married before I do, darling, and don’t say anything about meeting your soulmate, okay. You’re still 23.” Charles gave her a pointed look.

“I said one day.” She rolled her eyes. Raven sat up and grabbed his face with her palms.

“Charles, you’re almost 30. You-“

Charles cut her “I am 28.”

“Well, 28. Almost 30.” Raven said smugly. “You need someone in your life other than me, Charles. I love you and I don’t mind spending the rest of my life with you but as you said yourself that you can’t think of me that way and well, I can’t think of you that way. When I finally find my other half ONE DAY in the future, you can’t deny that, whether you like it or not, I will spend much more time with him. And you will be alone in this stupid castle. I love you, Charles. I want you to be happy.”

This was true, not part of her plan. She truly wanted Charles to be happy with someone. He needed it. He deserved it after being alone since teenager. He had raised her. He had taken care of her. Hell, he even took care of his students, friends and even strangers. It was time for Charles to find someone who took care of him. 

Charles went silent for a moment. His blue eyes stared deeply in hers. Slowly he smiled and took her hands into his.

“Thank you, darling.” He said, smiling warmly. Raven couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Does it mean you agree to find someone?” 

“One day.” Charles said cheerfully and went back to his report. Raven groaned and leaned her head back to his shoulder, ignoring Charles’ chuckle.

Raven decided to end the conversation tonight. She had so many things to do tomorrow besides her work.

"I am sleepy. Read me something." She finally said, leaning deeper into Charles's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I can’t. I have a presentation tomorrow, I have to study." 

"Read that, your research report always sends me right off." Raven said and smiled when Charles' warm voice began to read aloud some words, sentences and whatever it was that Raven didn't understand.

-Next day, Cassidy's-

The Amore X members were sitting in their usual seats in Sean's small restaurant, browsing many dating sites. Alex and Darwin shared a laptop, which had almost fifteen tabs right now. Raven had texted her brother saying that she had a sleepover at Angel’s. Well, that was true though. 

"Here, he is hot." Angel said, pushing her laptop to Raven. Raven put her coffee mug down and read the profile before nodding. 

"This is slavery, man." Alex groaned from where he sat. His eyes were tired seeing so many girls' pictures in Darwin’s laptop. Hey, hot girls were nice but seeing hundreds of them complete with profiles for hours was enough to make your head dizzy.

“How many girls have you found?” Raven asked Darwin who was currently marking some girls.

“Five.”

“Five?” Raven asked, surprised, “We have been browsing for almost four hours and you only got five?”

“Shut up, Raven. You don’t know what we have been through all day. We’re tired, okay.” Darwin snapped. He was given an hour full lecture from his boss earlier and criticized by the editor too. All he wanted was going home and sleep, yet here he was willingly helping his friend. She should be thankful for that. Raven seemed to know what was going on in his head and smiled guilty.

“Sorry, guys.”

Hank came to them with glasses of hot chocolate. Sean was behind them, carrying some light snacks. The others looked at them like they were some kind of Gods and quickly devoured the food and drinks. Hank sat beside Raven and looked at her laptop.

“How many have you got?”

“Fifteen.” She smiled happily.

“Raven, if you got fifteen and we got five, do you think the criteria you mentioned earlier fit more to guys than to girls? Maybe your brother is destined to be with a male.” Alex said, rubbing his eyes. Raven went silent.

“Maybe you’re right.” 

“What are the criteria again?” Sean asked, peeking at the dating website Darwin was staring.

“First is tall. Charles is kinda of short and has this ridiculous pretty face. I can’t imagine he becomes the top, so if it were a man then he should be taller than Charles. If it were a woman, she at least had the same height as him, which is about my height, okay. A tall woman and man tend to produce tall children.”

“Where do you get that?” Hank chuckled. Raven stared at him with “I-KNOW-I-AM-BAD-WITH-SCIENCE-BUT-IT-IS-POSSIBLE” look and Hank raised his hands in surrender.

“Second, he or she has to be smart and interested in science. Charles is smart and he likes to flirt using pick up lines which is, creepily enough, about science. He also, somehow, manages to torture people with lecture about science in almost all conversations he has with someone. Therefore, I don’t want people we set him up with think that Charles is some kind of a weird man because they don’t understand whatever Charles says.” 

“Really?” Sean asked, “Can you even make a pick up line using science? How?”

“Oi, Hank, give us example, will you? You are a science teacher.” Alex said, smirking. They all looked at the tallest young man unexpectedly. Hank bit his lips and looked around to find.... inspiration.

“W-Well, do you like science? Because I’ve got my ion on you?” Hank said uncertainly. The group exploded in a loud laughter. Alex, Sean and Darwin were banging the table while Angel and Raven were giggling madly. Hank himself was just smiling.

“That was not bad, Hank. One more, come on.” Darwin said, laughing. Hanks went silent for a while.

“Did you swallow a magnet? Because you're attractive” Another laughter exploded, even Hank couldn’t help but to laugh at his own lame pick up line. 

“God, Hank. You have a hidden talent.” Sean said between his laugh. Hank shook his head and bumped his shoulder to Raven’s.

“Okay, what next?” Hank asked, trying to move the topic. He didn’t want to make another crappy pick up lines.

“O-Okay...” Raven tried to control her breath, “Next is able to play chess. Charles’ favourite brain sport is chess and he needs someone who can challenge him in that boring game. We need to find someone who is kinda an expert.”

“Not everyone can play chess like an expert except for chess experts, Raven. It is hard to find someone like that, especially in a dating website.” Sean said dryly. Raven ignored him and continued.

“Next is she or he enjoys classical music. Charles adores classical music. It calms his mind. Sometimes, the whole house will be filled with classical music for almost 24 hours, especially when Charles’s mind is too much for him.”

“That is the hardest part, Raven.” Darwin said, “Everyone likes music but not everyone likes classical music. My parents hate classical music and they are old. My cousin is a pianist and works for an orchestra but she doesn’t like classical music that much. It is only for work.” 

“The girls we marked put 80s to 90s songs or singers in their profiles, but not classical music.” Alex added, glancing at the laptop.

“What about your guys?” Sean asked, walking around and sat beside Angel.

“Well, about eight of them, but I don’t know whether they like to listen to classical music for 24 hours.” Angel said, clicking on a hot guy on the screen.

“They don’t put classical music on their list, how do you know they like it?” Hank asked curiously.

“Well, they put Mozart in their favourite songs section. Some of them also play violin and piano.” Raven said, pointing out the small important details.

“What if it is just for work?” Darwin asked, remembering his cousin.

“Well, at least they will have a higher tolerance for it than common people.” Raven shrugged her shoulders. 

“Why don’t we go to a book club or some kind of nerd club for your brother, it seems like we will find someone who matches with those criteria.” Alex said helpfully. 

“Good idea, Alex but no. I don’t want some nerd for Charles. I mean, my brother is already a nerd, I don’t want him dating another nerd.” 

“But your fiance is a nerd, Raven.” Alex said, pointing at Hank. Raven narrowed her eyes and slapped Alex’s hand.

“Hank only LOOKS like nerd, but he is not. Who the hell gave us tickets for Linking Park’s concert two weeks ago? He’s cool.” Raven defended. Hank smiled and kissed her cheek. True enough.

“Charles needs someone who is a... a combination of nerd and cool people.” Raven said.

“That, my dear Raven, is impossible.” Hank said and the rest of them nodded. Raven looked like she about to cry. 

“Well, why don’t we try with these people first? Who knows they may have some..... hidden quality in them.” Hank said, earning a relief look from the gang when Raven’s face started to lit up.

“You’re the best, honey.”

“Okay, now let’s call or send e-mails to these people and give them an interview.” Raven said, opening a new tab.

“An interview? What is it for?” Angel asked as if Raven had grown two heads. Raven rolled her eyes at her.

“To determine whether they are suitable for my brother, of course. I will not have someone bad for an in-law.” Raven said as if it was an obvious thing in the world.

“Raven, we’re looking for a soulmate for your brother, not some employee for an office.” Darwin said. Raven ignored him and began typing. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I apologize for bad English...  
> I hope you enjoy this one


	3. The Right Candidate Arrives?

-Cassidy's, 08.00 pm-

"So, what do you think of this man?" A blonde haired girl known as Raven asked happily to another blonde woman whose name was Amy. Amy had this beautiful heterochromia eyes, which Raven was really sure, would win half of Charles' heart. That guy was a sucker for genetic mutation after all. However, Raven doesn't really like her personality. She didn't know why, though. Maybe Amy was a little too ummm girly? What?

She glanced at Darwin and Angel beside her. Darwin was writing something in her book, while Angel was looking bored with all of these. Raven turned her attention back to Amy who was smiling right now. 

"He's.... dashing. He's beautiful with those amazing blue eyes and red lips." Amy said as she looked at the picture of Charles Raven had given her. A small smile was on Amy's lips and everyone knew that she was already smitten. Who wouldn't? Almost everyone would be smitten over Charles' picture and personality but that didn't mean that they would be willing to spend the rest of their lives with him.

"He is." Raven gushed. "He is handsome and very gentleman. He knows how to treat a lady well. Not only his look and personality which are great but he is intelligent too. He is a professor in Columbia University."

"Wow..." Amy's eyes widen in awe. Of course....

"Say Amy, do you like music?" Darwin asked. Amy nodded her head.

"Yes, of course. Who wouldn't? I like music, well except for classic. Don't get me wrong, classic is good but it is not my cup of tea." Amy said, smiling. Darwin and Angel looked at Raven who was narrowing her eyes. 

"I see...." Raven said as she forced a smile. It seemed like the "interview" was over.

"Thank you for your time, Amy. I think we finish now." Raven said, standing up. Amy smiled back.

"No problem. I understand perfectly why you do this. You want a good person for that dashing brother of your. It is very sweet. I guess I will wait for the... decision." Amy said as she kissed Raven's cheek and walked out the cafe.

"Well, there goes our last candidate." Angel said, slurping her milkshake. Darwin sighed and scratched something in his notebook before drinking his coffee. Raven groaned and banged her forehead on the table.

"Darwin, report." Raven commanded. Darwin cleared his throat before reading his notes like a professional reporter or well, employee.

"Okay. Few days ago, we listed twelve people who had passed the criteria of being Charles Xavier's potential soulmate. Seven females and five males." Darwin began. He was about to continue when Sean, Alex and Hank showed up, bringing cups of cappuccino and cakes for them. 

"Okay, how is it going?' Alex asked, sitting across the trio. Raven rolled her eyes and pointed to the note book Darwin had in his hand. Catching the message, Alex nodded. Darwin took it as a signal to continue.

"As I said before, we have twelve people in our list. Seven females and five males. However, there were only eight candidates who came to our interview today. Four females and four males. The interview began at 9 o'clock in the morning and ended just few minutes ago.

The first candidate was a male. His name is Harry Watson, a mutant with an ability of flying. He has a pair of butterfly wings. He is a lawyer and his hobby is cooking." 

Alex cut him.

"A lawyer with butterfly wings and cooking as hobby. Nice." he snickered. Hank and Sean couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"Guy, you cannot judge people like that, okay." Darwin said, annoyed. The boys cleared their throat and nodded at him. Darwin was perhaps the most mature person in their circle. 

"Sure, man." 

"Okay, let me continue. He is tall, polite and well, nice. However, he couldn't play chess. In addition, he prefers someone who works in something related to law, policeman/woman, lawyer, judge and such. So, the decision is no." Darwin said before flipping the next page.

"Second candidate was a female named Poppy Adams. She is a human and an English teacher in a Junior High School. She can play chess and tolerate classical music. However, she is tall. Very tall. So the decision is no." 

"You know, you guys scratched all the candidates over silly things." Hank said, taking the book from Darwin's hands. 

"They are not silly things, Hank. They are important." Raven said, glaring at her fiance. She groaned loudly. She was tired already and today interview didn't end up as well as she expected. Was someone equal to her brother exist? Someone who was tall, good looking, smart, good chess player... what a dream!

"You know, Raven. Maybe we should-" Angel began.

"We are not giving up." Raven snapped at her. Angel smiled at her.

"I wasn't going to say "give up", honey. But, maybe we should.... take a break finding the right person. We...uh... clear our mind first. Then maybe we can continue?" The guys nodded in agreement. Seriously, they needed it. Raven didn't say anything for a moment before nodding her head.

"Maybe you're right. We should take a break." She said before emptying her cup. She looked around the cafe and noticed that they were the only ones there. Raven felt Angel left her right. She smiled when Hank sat down on Angel's previous seat. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her future husband. If they could get married. 

Raven opened her eyes and scanned her friends, who were now talking about some topics for the next magazine issue. She smiled a bit when Sean was getting hit by Angel for commenting that high heels should be banned. Angel, one of the members of beauty coloumn, of course got offended. Raven turned her attention to the window beside her. She watched some couple walked by the restaurant, hand in hand, wedding rings gleamed under the light. She sighed wistfully. 

"Emma, I don't need your lecture, okay!" A shout caught the attention of young people in the restaurant. Raven sat up straight and looked over Angel's head. A tall man with auburn hair and an equally tall women with blonde hair walked into the restaurant. They didn't seem to care where they were and continued their bickering.

"Come one, Erik. You can't blame Shaw for that." Emma, the blond lady, said tiredly as she sat in the nearest seat. Sean got up and quickly walked to the new customers. 

"Excuse me. What can I get you?" He asked politely.

"I don't care. He doesn't have a right to involve in my private life. I have been his employee for almost ten years and he doesn't care about this kind of things. Why now he suddenly care about this shit?" The man, Erik, said. He didn't raise his voice but it didn't need a genius to know that he was mad. 

"I know, Erik. However, I think it is good for you."

"I know what is good for me, Frost. I don't need people to tell me that, especially someone like Shaw." 

"Excuse me, can I get you something?" Sean asked again, trying his best to be patient. Seriously, this was restaurant, a place to eat. Sean looked at his friends who were laughing at his poor situation. What great friends he had.

"I know, Erik. But please, consider it. You do what he asked you, your position in the company is secured. You have someone who will take care of you. You are happy, Shaw is happy. It's a win-win situation." Emma said. You could guess that she was beginning to be angry at the man by her tone.

"I don't need someone to take care of me. I can take care of my self." Erik said. His voiced raised. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Like when you passed out in your office because you were sick and didn't want to admit it?"

"It was one time. I-"

"It has happened many times. You-"

"No, no. I don't remember-"

"Of course, you don't. You're too arrogant to admit it. It-"

"What?? I am arrogant? You-"

"Can I get you something?"

"SHUT UP!" Sean flinched when they both screamed at him. He whimpered and held the small book to his chest. He was visibly shaken. Emma sighed and forced a smile.

"Sorry, sugar. We don't mean to scare you. Can I have a cup of coffee, please?" Emma said. Sean nodded his head and looked at the fuming man nervously. Erik didn't say anything for a moment before he glanced at the poor ginger boy and muttered something like "coffee." Sean hurriedly walked away from them, ignoring the laugh from where his friends were sitting.

"Poor Sean." Darwin said.

"Yeah, he was trapped in a lover quarrel." Alex said as he looked at the newcomers who was now in a silent war. 

"How do you know they are lovers?" Darwin asked. In his eyes, the two stunning beings were acting like they were best friends, well, maybe co-workers. Lovers bickered, yes. But he knew how lovers bickered. He was friend with Hank and Raven for two years already.

"Just guessing." Once Alex answered, a booming shout came from the duo newcomers.

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED." The guy, Erik, lashed out. Now that caught more attention from the young people.

"Getting married?" Raven whispered. Something lit up in her heart. She looked at the duo with a wild stare now, freaking out her friends. Hank held her shoulders in case she jumped and ran to them.

"Erik, you're making a scene." Emma said, annoyed.

"I don't care. No one is here except a bunch of high school students over there." The man said carelessly. 

"Excuse me??" Angel said. Hello, they were not a bunch of high school students. They had passed that annoying stage of life. They were adults with a job, thank you very much. 

"Come on, Erik. What is so bad about having a wife or a husband? You have someone who will take care of you. You will have someone to have sex with. It is so much healthier than those one night stands you have." Emma said, smiling when she saw Sean came back with her coffee. Sean smiled nervously at them and put the cups on the table before running away to his friends.

"Erik, are you listening to me?" Emma asked. Erik just rolled his eyes and drank his coffee. Emma huffed and pulled out a small notebook and pen from her bag.

"If you don't want to search for a wife or husband for yourself, I will search her/him for you." Emma said happily, a little scary actually.

"How much does Shaw pay you for this?"

"No one pays me, shame really, I can find many attractive people in this world. I do this because you're my friend." Erik sighed, giving up. It seemed that if this Emma woman had an idea in her head, no one could stop it.

"Okay, what is your type?" Emma asked happily, pen ready in her hand. Few minutes passed and Erik didn't say a word.

"Fine. You need someone attractive, of course. You cannot go to Shaw's parties without someone beautiful. Then, someone shorter than you. You're tall so probably 75% attractive people are shorter than you. Ummmm, someone patient and can deal with you temper. Someone smart. Any special characteristic I should add?" Emma asked, batted her eyelashes. 

"Someone who can play chess." Erik added.

"RAVEN!!" Raven couldn't hold it anymore. She broke free of Hank's hold and strolled to the duo, bringing the picture and book in her hands. Hank followed after her, just in case she was in trouble, while her friends looked at them in fear.

"Hi, I am Raven Xavier. I heard you're looking for a potential husband or wife." She introduced herself happily. Emma's eyes lit up.

"Yes, are you interested, sugar? You are so beautiful but I think you're too young for my friend here." Emma said, smiling apologetically. Raven smiled widely and sat down beside her, ignoring the fact that she was being rude.

"I hate pale, blonde, and rude girl." Erik said and it seemed that sentence was directed to both Raven and Emma. Raven didn't seem to mind though. She put Charles' picture on the table with a smug smile.

"What about a pale, beautiful, blue-eyed, red-lipped, brown-haired man?" Raven pushed the picture to Emma. Emma's eyes widen in awe at the sight. Seriously, someone this......beautiful existed?

"Who is this?"

"This is my brother, Charles Xavier. Beautiful, isn't he?" Raven said proudly, "He is not too tall. He is a Professor at Columbia University. He is very kind, patient AND he is an expert in playing chess."

"And you're looking for a lover for your brother?" Raven nodded enthusiastically at the question.

"Yes. My brother is 28 already and too busy with his job and me. He needs someone in his life." 

"Perfect. Erik here is 31. I could see they will make a beautiful couple."

Erik rolled his eyes when Emma smiled brightly at the young woman beside her. Really? Someone with such quality existed?

"Look, girl. I think you should find someone else for your brother because I am not interested, okay." Erik said, glaring at Raven. Raven smiled sweetly at him and took the picture from Emma's hand and pushed it to his hands.

"Look at the picture first, will you Mr. Erik."

"I don't need to--" Whatever words that supposed to come out from his mouth died once he took a look at the picture in his hand. His eyes drank the sight of Raven's brother. He kept staring at the picture for few minutes, admiring the perfect feature in it. Across from him, two blonde women were looking at each other with smug smiled on their beautiful faces.

"So, we have a deal?" Raven asked, extending her hand to Emma. A silent question 'Are we going to play cupid for them?' couldn't be heard but Emma, being Emma, understand it. Emma smiled back and shook her hand.

"Deal."

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. Sorry if you find some mistakes here. English is not my first language.


	4. The Meeting Happens

-Cassidy’s-

“What are we doing here?” Charles looked around the small restaurant. It was not because he disliked the place. The restaurant is nice. Brown colour was everywhere and green here and there, it reminded him of a calm forest. A soft old song was played; making the atmosphere in the restaurant was homey.

“We are here to have our breakfast, Charles. Come on, it is 9 o’clock in the morning. Wake up already!” Raven snapped. Charles took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He was kidnapped by her sister at 8 am in the morning. Seriously, this was Saturday. He only had time to take a rest from everything until 03.00 pm before he needed to do his usual work, which meant grading and more grading. 

“My friend’s parents own this restaurant. They have best cakes, best coffee, best tea and best..... everything. You will not regret it.” Rave said, dragging her sleepy brother to her usual seat. Raven sat across him and brought her hand to her mouth before whistling loudly. Charles winced at the sharp sound. Minutes later, a ginger young man walked to them with a scowled on his face.

“Seriously Raven, can you call the poor waiter normally?” The young man said, annoyed. Raven giggled.

“Sorry, Sean. I am hungry and this is the fastest way to get you to come to us.” Sean shook his head and turned his attention to the man in front of Raven. His eyes widened and looked at Raven. His expression asked ‘Is this your....?’

“Sean, this is my brother, Charles. Charles, this is my friend, Sean Cassidy.” Charles gave him his blinding smile, making Sean blinked rapidly trying to save his poor eyes and possibly his heart. Wow, Raven’s brother was much more dashing in person. It must be those eyes and lips. A handsome man with an amazing pair of blue eyes combined with soft red lips produced a charming adorable smile. Damn it! He had his eyes on someone else already!

“Hello, Professor. I am Sean Cassidy but you can call me Banshee if you want.” Sean said, offering his hand. Charles stood up and shook his hand.

“It is Charles, Sean. It is pleasure to meet you. Banshee? I never thought that a wailing spirit can be this young.” Charles said. Sean smiled widely.

“Well, I am her great great great grandson probably since I inherit her amazing voice.” Once he finished his sentence, it seemed like the smile on Charles’ face widened. 

“A mutant? A mutant with Banshee’s ability? I am sure it comes handy at the time.” 

“Oh it is, Professor, especially when I capture the ladies’ attention with my amazing singing talent.” Raven snorted at that. 

“You sing like, what Alex said? Oh yeah, like a dying cat.” Raven said, giggling. Sean grinned.

“Music is about preference, Raven. Many people find rock music very cool and amazing, but some find it too loud and annoying. Same goes for, say, classical music. Many people find classical music is boring but some people find it shooting and calming.” Sean said. Raven raised an eyebrow and caught a glint of mischievous in Sean’s eyes. She smiled sweetly.

“That’s right, Sean. I love classical music. Not many people fond of it but if you know a great influence of it for you brain, you’d be surprise.” 

“Oh, my uncle, who is from Germany, likes classical music. He is a CEO of a company, you see, so the projects usually make him stress, but the music somehow manages to calm his mind.” Sean said without missing a beat. And right that moment, Raven was trying to hold herself to drown Sean in hug and kisses.

“That’s great.”

“Yeah, but he is not like an old fart, you know. He’s cool. And he’s cooler when he talks about science. He was and is an engineer, you know. I don’t understand what he is saying or explaining most of the time, but he makes it sound so cool.” Sean said cheerfully, completely pulling an act of an Oscar winner. He didn’t need to worry about Charles’ ability in reading mind. Raven said he wouldn’t do it unless he had permission or when he had no choice. So a good acting skill was all he needed. God, he should be an actor.

“That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, it is. I heard from Raven that you are a scientist, Professor. I am sure if you two meet, you both will have a wonderful conversation since you both like the same thing.” 

“Well, I like that idea, Sean.” Charles said. Sean smiled smugly and looked at Raven, who was grinning and staring at him with an admiration.

“Sean, stop talking to the customers!” Sean winced when his mother’s voice broke their lovely conversation.

“Uhhh, right. So what will you have?” Charles took the menu but before he could say anything, Raven beat him.

“Pancakes, chocolate milkshake for me and earl grey for him.” Raven said, snatching the menu from Charles’ hand and gave it to Sean. Sean nodded.

“Okay, just wait for few moments.” Once Sean walked away, Raven pulled out her phone.

‘You are AWESOME!’

Raven sent the text to Sean and received a reply immediately.

‘I know, right?’

She giggled before putting away her phone and looked at Charles who was looking out the window. She followed his gaze and found that he was staring at a little family across the street. The parents were holding their daughter’s hands and swing her back and forth. The parents were smiling while the daughter was giggling. Raven smiled softly at them. A wistful glint could be seen from her eyes.

“You know, you can have that.” Raven said without looking away from the happy family. She heard Charles sighed.

“Raven-“

“Someday, I know.” She cut him, smiling lightly. Minutes later, Sean was back with their order. Raven shifted a little and patted the seat next to her, saying that Sean should sit with them silently. Sean sat without a word and watched as Charles took a sip of his tea. 

“Sooooo, I heard that you are a mind-reader, Professor? That is so cool.” Charles smiled at him.

“I am a telepath, Sean. It is.... much more complex that just mind-reading, but, well...” 

“Whatever it is, it sounds cool. Raven has told us many of your adventures. Damn, I wish I knew Raven sooner so I could join you two.” Sean said seriously. He looked around for while before leaning down and whispering.

“I heard you can create illusion and plant a false memory to people, Prof?” Charles frowned at the sudden change. He nodded silently as he chewed his pancakes. Sean narrowed his eyes and looked at him at the eye.

“Can you create a memory that I have been a good son and work my ass off in this restaurant and plant it to my parents so I can go to a date tonight?” Sean asked seriously. Both Charles and Raven exploded in laughters at the request.

“What?” Sean asked, smiling.

“I cannot do that, Sean.”

“Damn, I have my eyes on this amazing beautiful auburn-haired woman. She usually comes here on weekend and I want to test my luck.” Sean said, whining slightly.

“I am sure you will have your test of luck, Sean, but without anyone interference. Who knows that if you actually work your arse off, you can impress her? Impression is always better than words.” Charles said, smiling. Sean looked at him as if he was some kind of God of Love.

“I like you, Professor.” He said, looking at the older man in the eyes. Raven snorted.

“Well, I am flattered, but you’re too young for me Sean.” 

“Aww, too bad. But I am straight, Prof. Uh, no offence.” Sean said after realizing what he had said. But Charles just smiled and waved it off.

“None taken.”

“But my German uncle is bisexual, I think. He likes to read, you know. I caught he read a gay novel once.” Sean said.

“How did you know it was a gay novel?” Raven asked, looking at Sean who shrugged his shoulders.

“I read it. I thought it was a classic novel or something. I needed a novel for my English class, you know and he was visiting me that time, bringing some books with him. I saw him put his book on the table and I just snatched it. And holy shit, it was actually good. I reviewed it and my teacher actually said, ‘Wow Sean, what a good review you make.’ Amazing, wasn’t I?” Sean smiled smugly.

“Did you really review it?” Raven asked, raising her eyebrows. Sean went silent for a moment.

“Well, actually I..... heard my uncle grumbled about it after he finished that novel and I wrote down whatever he said.” Sean said, grinning mischievously. Charles and Raven laughed at that. Sean smiled. Great, he should really be an actor.

“But I read it first, I just couldn’t really understand the first time I read it so I-“

“Sure, Sean, sure.” Raven rolled her eyes. Sean ‘hump’-ed and pouted.

Second later, the bell above the door ran. Sean looked at the door and widened his eyes when he saw who were coming into the restaurant. He nudged Raven. Raven looked at him with a questioning look and followed his gaze. Her eyes widen and quickly looked at Charles who was checking something in his phone. 

“Umm... Charles, I need to go to the restroom.” She said. Charles nodded without looked up from his phone. Both Raven and Sean ran to the newly arrived customers and dragged them into a private-staff only room.

“What the hell?!” Came from one of the customers’ mouth. Raven and Sean instantly put their finger in front of their mouths.

“Hush!!!” 

“What’s wrong? Your brother is here, isn’t he?” The blond woman beside the man said. The man snapped his head to the female telepath. Emma smirked and crossed her arms. Raven nodded.

“Yes, he is. Now Emma, Erik, before you both meet him, Sean here will fill you with everything you will need, okay. I cannot stay long.” Raven said before walking out the room. Sean took a deep breath and look at the two royal looking mutants in front of him.

“Okay, listen Mr. Lehnsherr, Mrs. Frost. I have talked to my parents and they had agreed to help us. So, here is our conditions and story.” Sean began.

Raven smiled suspiciously when she came back, but Charles didn’t comment on anything. He, however, looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Raven smiled sweetly at him and continued eating her food.

“Professor!” Sean’s cheerful voice made Charles turned his head. He saw Sean was dragging a man by his arm.  


Behind them, a blond Goddess like woman walked like she owned the place. Charles narrowed his eyes when he felt that something was trying to poke his mind. He put on his shield.

“Professor, this is my uncle, Erik. Erik, this is Professor X and his sister, Raven. Professor, Raven, this is Erik Lehnsherr, German extraordinary.” Sean said, earning a smack on his head by the man called Erik. Raven raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Sean just smiled at him.

‘Great actors, aren’t they?’ Emma’s voice echoed in her head. Raven saw Emma winked at her.

“I am Raven; Sean never tells me that his uncle is hot.” Raven said, winking.

“Raven.”

“What Charles? I just stated a fact.” Raven said with fake innocent. Charles shook his head and offered his hand. He gave Erik his usual blinding smile.

“Charles Xavier. How do you do?”

Erik didn’t say anything for a moment. His green-gray eyes were too focusing on the beautiful creature in front of him. He snapped to reality when he heard Emma cleared her throat.

“Erik Lehnsherr.” Erik said, taking Charles’ hand in his. Sean, Raven and Emma shared a look and satisfying smile when a fond smile appeared on Erik’s face. They couldn’t miss the fact that Charles was slightly blushing as he stared at the taller man.

All went smooth. For now.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long update. I am kind of busy...  
> I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Magneto and Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Erik's POV

-Shaw Industry-

Erik Lehnsherr knocked at a big glass door in front of him. He had an idea in mind why his boss suddenly called him here. Well, he was the CEO of this big company but Shaw was the owner. Erik pushed the door opened and greeted by his boss sat in his chair, listening to his favourite old song. The old man was drumming his fingers on the table and seemed in a deep thought. 

"Ah, Erik, my boy." Shaw greeted him cheerfully. Erik offered a small smile at him before walking closer and sit across his boss.

"So, Erik. I am sure you don't know why I call you here, correct?"

"I have something in my mind, but I don't know whether it will be proven correct or not." Erik said, looking at his boss. Shaw offered him a small smile before pulling out few papers from a folder in front of him. Erik frowned.

"I want to congratulate you for your achievement in making a deal with Stark Industry. We all know that almost all engineering companes in the world would kill for that chance." Shaw began. Well, that was what Erik had in mind before he saw the unusual thoughtful look on Shaw's face.

"You know, I have an urgent order for you." Shaw said seriously.

"What is it?"

"I need you to get married, Erik." 

"Excuse me?" Erik asked. He was sure he heard it wrong. Sebastian Shaw asked him to what? Erik leaned forward. His sea green eyes locked on Shaw's, full of question. A death glare was slowly formed from his beautiful eyes. 

"I am sure you've heard it." A death glare replaced the confused looked on Erik's face. Erik let out a scoff and shook his head. 

"This is ridiculous. Why do you want me to get married, anyway?" 

"I can't tell you the reason now, but I want you to get married in three months." Erik's eyes narrowed. What the hell was that? Three months? There was no way someone could get married in that short time. Except for those who were in arrange marriage, but he was not. He was maybe not the most sensitive or normal human being out there, but even he knew that marriage was a big thing. It wasn't something to be played with. If he really wanted to get married then he would prefer it happened like his parents'. Once and forever. If being a key word here.

"And I don't accept "No" for your answer or I will fire you. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Oh, how Erik wanted to punch that face of his boss. Maybe he could talk out of it.

"Why?"

"I cannot tell you. Now, go. Find yourself a bride or a groom, whatever your taste is." Erik could feel anger boiled inside him and before he did something he would regret, Erik walked out the office. Only to find a smirking face of his best friend. 

"Eavesdropping is a very unladylike, Frost." He said coldly. Emma Frost, Shaw's secretary and his childhood friend was smirking annoyingly at him. She obviously knew what happened inside the office. She was holding her expensive bag on her right hand, while holding out Erik's own bag in her left one.

"Too bad. You had a very interesting.... topic with Shaw." Erik took a deep breath, reminding himself that he didn't want to hurt the blond goddess in front of him. He grabbed his bag and started walked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, whatever that old man's reason is, I think it is for your own good." Emma said, following Erik's fast paced strides with ease despite her three inches heels.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he did do many things for your own good, right? He took you in when your parents died, he paid for your education and now you're the CEO of this huge company. You owe him so much that was why you swore your loyalty ages ago. He was like your adoptive father or some short." Erik bit his inner cheek when he heard that. Sure, those were right but that didn't mean Shaw could order him whatever he wanted. He had been following that old mans orders all this time. He had a privilege to refuse. He was not his robot.

"You are not his robot, Erik but you are his son. Well, he loves you like you are his own son."She said, rolling her eyes elegantly. "Maybe he is worry about you. Maybe he wants a grandkid. Maybe-"

"Grandkid?" Erik snorted. 

"Yes." Emma said steadily. "Anyway, I think he just worries about you. You're, what, 31 already and you haven't in a proper relationship. When was your last relationship, anyway? Oh, right, about 18 years ago with a girl who left you when she found out you were a mutant. What was her name?"

"Her name-" But before Erik could provide it to her, she cut him.

"Is not important. You need someone in your life. He knows that you have one night stand habit. It is a bad habit, you know. Maybe that is why he wants you to get married."

"I don't care, I will not do what he said."

"Why not? Marriage is one of the stages in life. It does good on some people."

"Some people." Erik waved his finger. He was not some people. Not everyone saw him as a human being. His employees, for example, had some interesting and amusing thoughts about him. Some of them thought that he was actually an android made by Shaw with her stoic manner. Some thought that he was a cruel person who killed puppies or cats as a hobby. Some thought that he was a sadistic man, that watching people under him suffered was a source for his pleasure. Most of his women staff, which, actually had eyes despite his cold and quick temper nature according to Emma, thought that he had a house full of concubines whom he tortured for his pleasure since no one ever saw him with someone. Even when he came to Shaw's party whose had a "bring a date" rule. 

"Well, maybe you're one of them." Erik stopped and turned around.

"Emma, look at me. Do I look like someone who fits into something called marriage and domestic life?"

"Marriage fits anyone, sugar. Even Hitler had a wife and we know how much of an asshole he was. Once you find your true love, it doesn't matter how bad a person is."

"And I suspect you are the right person to talk about something like that." Emma gave him a sweet smile at that.

"Of course. I haven't gotten myself a husband yet, I know that. But I have experiences in something called love. I just haven't found my soulmate yet."

"That's kind of scary coming from someone like you."

"I know that. Like I said, it doesn't matter how bad a person is-"

"I heard that already."

"Yes, and-"

"Stop following me. Go home." Erik said harshly. But of course, it would never effect Emma at all. Instead, Emma took his right arm and dragged him. Emma, despite her slender figure was actually very strong. Erik rolled his eyes and tried to free himself but Emma gripped his arm hard. Her long sharp nails were digging his flesh despite the suit he wore.

"Aww come one, sugar. Let's go to Janos' favourite restaurant to get some food. I know you haven't eaten dinner yet. We'll talk about this while we eat."

"I don't want to eat with you."

"Either you go with me or I will control that mind yours and you'll find yourself in bed with a stunning wife and wedding ring in your finger tomorrow. You choose."

"I hate you." Erik muttered.

"I know."

-Cassidy's-

Erik was tired. Really. This whole stupid argument about marriage drove him mad. Seriously, why did these two influential figures in his life suddenly thought that marriage would do him some good? This came from a man who had been single all his life and a woman who had no husband or even a steady lover in her life. His one night stand habit was bad, than what about theirs? What hypocrites.

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED." Erik lashed out. He slammed his hand on the table and looked at Emma in the eyes. If Erik's glare was his secondary mutation, it probably had a power to kill people.

"Erik, you're making a scene." Emma said, annoyed.

"I don't care. No one is here except a bunch of high school students over there." He said carelessly. True though; no one was in the restaurant except a bunch of young men and women at the corner. Erik glanced at them and saw that they were looking at him with annoyed expressions. Serve them right for eavesdropping their stupid conversation, no, argument.

Erik let Emma wrote down whatever came into her mind. He couldn't do anything anyway. The only thing he could do now was creating a plan on how to make his "dates", which he was so sure would come, cried. It was easy to scare people away for him. It took only one glare and people would go crying. He did that when he was in a bad mood and his poor employees were the victims. Both male or female.

"Hi, I am Raven Xavier. I heard you're looking for a potential husband or wife." A new voice joined their conversation. Erik looked up and groaned inwardly when he saw a young woman standing beside him with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, are you interested, sugar? You are beautiful but I think you're too young for my friend here." Emma said, smiling apologetically. The girl, Raven, smiled widely and sat down beside her. Erik raised an eyebrow at the girl's blunt manner.

"I hate pale, blonde, and rude girl." He said, his voice full of venom as he purposely directed his sentence for both women in front of him. 

"What about a pale, beautiful, blue-eyed, red-lipped, brown-haired man?" Raven pushed a picture to Emma. For the first time in his life, Erik saw Emma's eyes widen in awe at the picture. Erik rolled hie eyes. Red-lipped man? Really?

"Look, girl. I think you should find someone else for your brother because I am not interested, okay." He said, glaring at Raven. Raven smiled sweetly at him. It reminded him of Emma's when she had an evil plan in her head. 

"Look at the picture first, will you Mr. Erik?" Erik, despite his brain's protest, actually took the picture.

"I don't need to--" One look was all he needed to be mesmerized by the beautiful face in the picture. It was a picture of a smiling man. Never once in his life Erik saw something like this, no, a man like this. Fair complexion, red lips, gentle smile and even through a picture, Erik could feel the, uh, motherly aura around him? No way.

However, what captured Erik's eyes were a bright beautiful blue eyes of the man. Charles, was it? There were so full of life. Erik could not help but to admit that he was smitten.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who reads and leaves kudo. I am really happy. Here the next chapter. I hope you like it.


	6. Getting Closer

Erik’s eyes never left the small energetic man who was explaining to everyone in the table about his work. Some of Raven’s friends, Darwin, Angel and Alex, whom he saw when he met her the first time, were there, trying their best to play this stupid matchmaking between him and Raven’s brother, Charles. Emma had gone home, saying she had an important date, leaving Erik being the oldest member of the group in both physical appearance and actual age because seriously, who would think the adorable, big-blued eyes, baby-faced man in front of him would be 28 year old? He looked just like the young mutants on the table. It made Erik look creepy. An old man hanging out with kids. God.

His eyes gazed at Charles’ abnormal red lips every time he licked them. It seemed that Charles had this habit of licking his lips every now and then. His big blue eyes were sparkling and his hands were making some gestures about mutation being this and that. 

“But you know, to put it simple mutation took us from single-cell organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet, infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation.”

“So our mutation is, what, a revolution? That in the future earth will be dominated by mutants?”

“Well, kind of. BUT that doesn’t mean that we are superior to human or anything. Some of my mutant colleagues have this racist thought that one day human kind will destroy us so it is better that now, I quote them ‘We, as the superior race, must show them that they are nothing compare to us.’ And ‘Maybe if we wipe out the rest of humanity, this earth will be a better place. Dominated, controlled, cared, and fixed by mutants.’ That kind of thinking is wrong. Remember, we, mutants, are born from human. If we wipe out the rest of humanity, it means that we wipe out mutants as well. In addition, there is a chance of two mutants can produce a completely human child, so should we kill this innocent human being too? No, right?”

Charles continued to babble and Erik couldn’t help but smiling when he saw blanks and confused looks on the others’ faces. Even Darwin, who would nod now and then, looked completely lost. Erik was sure that Charles knew this without his telepathy but Charles’ enthusiasm to express the things he loved won over his sympathy for other's poor simple brains. 

“Hank!” Raven’s voice cut Charles’ lecture about the possibility of two mutants having a human child versus two humans having a mutant child and something Erik couldn’t even comprehend. Erik glanced at Charles when Hank walked to them and kissed Raven’s cheek. A frown on his forehead made Erik know that somehow Charles didn’t like a guy touching his sister, even though it was just a simple kiss. Maybe because Raven’s face and smile were different. She looked much much brighter than when she greeted her male friends. It seemed Charles had special radar when it came to his sister.

“Charles, this is Hank.” Raven said with adoration in his eyes. Charles’ eyes narrowed before he clear his throat and held out his hand. 

“Charles Xavier, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Hank happily shook his hand.

“Hank McCoy, Professor. I-It is really a pleasure to meet you. I-I am an admirer of you. I have several scientific journals you’ve written.” Hank said, completely unaware that he began to act like a helpless fan. Charles blinked.

“Charles, Hank is a Physics teacher in the nearby High School.” Raven said. Charles’ face changed. His eyes shone now.

“Really?”

“Yes, Sir. And I am absolutely blown away by your thesis about mutation for your PhD. It is really amazing.”

“Oh, you’ve read my thesis, thank you very much.” Charles said, patting Hank’s arm. Erik smiled when he saw Raven let out a sigh, a relief expression was very clear on her face. The conversation resumed with everyone revealed their mutations. 

“So Erik, what can you do?” Erik looked at Charles’ impatient face before he smiled. Several coins flew out Charles’ coat pocket and danced beautifully above Erik’s palm. The coins made some helix-like DNA formation while they are still spinning on their place.

“That’s awesome.” Alex and Sean said, amazed. However, the admiration expression on Charles’ face was what made his heart beat faster. A beautiful smile which accompanied the expression gently poked Erik’s own mouth to make a similar gesture. Erik smiled.

“Telekinesis?” Charles asked, his eyes looked into Erik’s eyes. 

“No, just metal.”

“It’s amazing, Erik.” They stared into each other for a while. A cough from Raven broke the spell. Erik could see a smug look on Raven’s face when Charles glared at her. 

“What about you, Hank? What is your mutation?” Charles’ attention went to the newest addition of the group. Hank gave him an uncertain smile. His eyes glanced at Raven before went to Charles’.

“Um... I turn into a giant teddy bear.” Erik blinked. A huge walking teddy bear complete with a pair of black pants and dark green shirt and glasses popped up into his mind.

“W-What? Like the movie Ted?” Even Charles seemed to be.... taken aback. Laughter’s filled the table at Charles’ innocent question.

“No, Charles. Hank transforms into a Beast. Here, look at my mind.” Raven said, pulling her brother’s cheek to get his attention. Charles’ confused face changed. He looked at Hank with amazement now.

“That’s wonderful.” 

‘What? What does he look like?’ Erik practically screamed in his mind which seemed to be picked up unwillingly by Charles since he suddenly turned his head to him and smiled. An image of a furry blue monster, well cute monster in Erik’s opinion, entered his mind. Yup, a giant teddy bear. 

“Nice.” He nodded at Hank, whose cheeks were red. Hank smiled and nodded his head at him. A moment later, Charles’ phone rang and he excused himself. Erik’s eyes followed him out the restaurant and would be on him if not for the staring he felt from the kids. 

“Well?’ Raven looked at him expectedly. Erik let out a sigh.

“He’s.... nice.” He said. Raven frowned.

“Not dashing, handsome, passionate, kind, charming or....adorable?” she asked, a little offended if Erik could say.

“Those too. Adorable, mostly.” Erik finally admitted. Raven gave him a smug look. Erik ignored the look and stood up. He made his way to where Charles was probably now. He found Charles leaning on the wall, eyes staring at his phone.

“Is everything alright?” Erik asked. Charles turned and seemed surprised when he saw him there.

“Erik? Sorry, am I too long?’ Charles said, putting his phone into his pocket. Erik shook his head.

“No, but I have this feeling that something is bothering you. That’s why I am here.” Charles looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression and a smile on his face for a while before speaking.

“Nothing much. I was just trying to save my poor self from my best friend’s persuasion.” Charles said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“She asked me to fill her classes because she needed to visit her parents.” Charles said.

“Ah I see. Tell her you have a date so she will stop bothering you. I am sure she will not let his best friend miss it.” 

“Well, too bad I don’t like lying, my friend. Besides it will give me an annoying interrogation from her.” Charles chuckled.

“You don’t have to lie.” Erik said, looking right into Charles’ eyes. Charles went silent for a moment before a beautiful happy smile bloomed.

“Let me think about it.” An unexpected reply but Erik nodded his head anyway. Erik watched as Charles walked slowly to the window, exactly where the kids were sitting, chatting and laughing.

“Speaking of date...” He trailed. Erik looked at Charles and the kids thoughtfully for a moment.

“They don’t see you.” He finally said.

“They don’t see us.” Charles corrected him. Erik walked to him, amazed by Charles’ power.

“Do you think there is something going on between Raven and Hank?”

Erik looked at where Raven and Hank sat very closely. Raven was actually leaning at Hank who was looking down at her with a smile on his face. 

“And if there is? What will you do about it?”

“I will scan his mind and make sure that he won’t hurt Raven.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all. What do you think I will do, my friend?”

“I don’t know? Threaten him to stay away from here or something?”

“I only do that when the boys who hit my sister have some bad intentions to her. And so far, there are many of them. Raven is stunning, yes?”

“Well, she is. Hank seems to be a good kid.” 

“He is.” Erik could hear a relief in his tone. It seemed to him that Raven misunderstood her own brother’s over protectiveness toward her.

“Well, she never wants to hear my complete explanation.” Charles answered his question. 

“Um, sorry. You’re projecting so I-“

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. Say, let’s go for a walk, just the two of us.” Erik proposed.

“Escape from them, you mean?”

“Well, if only you know what I feel for being the oldest among them. It makes me look like some creepy old man.” Erik said, rolling his eyes. Charles laughed.

“What about me? I am almost as old as you.”

“You face isn’t.”

“I take it as a compliment.” Charles joked.

“Of course it is.” Erik said seriously, smirking when he saw Charles’ face was turning pink. Charles glanced at his sister quickly before nodded his head.

“Let’s go.”

They walked around in silence for a bit. Well, it more like Charles followed Erik around actually. Erik brought them into a nice green park which full of families. Erik’s heart swelled when he saw how Charles looked at everything around them.

“I assume you like seeing things like these.” Erik said. His hand gestured to happy and noisy families around them. 

“I like seeing happy things.” Charles said simply but Erik caught a hint of wistfulness in his voice. 

“So, you are a professor. I think you are the youngest professor I have ever met. Professors I know are usually old with a bald head.” Erik changed the subject. 

“Well, maybe I may go bald in the future.”

“Even if you are, I am sure you’ll still look adorable.” Erik mentally slapped himself for not able to control his mouth. Charles laughed.

“Thank you although I think that compliment doesn’t really suit me.” Erik raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Cute, then.” He said, smiling when that earned another laugh. Erik decided he liked Charles’ laugh.

“You know, I always admire teachers and professors. They are amazing, you know.” Erik said.

“How so?”

“They have amazing ability in maintaining their sanity when it comes to rowdy, mischievous, and annoying creatures called kids, teenagers or adolescents. My mother always said that the greatest job in the world is teaching because it takes special people to be one. Many people are smart but not many smart people can be a teacher. In addition, the concept of shaping young generations is an amazingly admirable.” Erik heard Charles took a deep breath. He turned his head and saw Charles were staring at some kids who were playing and laughing meters from them.

“I always want to be useful for our kind. I want to serve the society, both human and mutant, the knowledge about us, so they will understand more about what we are. When I discover my love for teaching, I didn’t hesitate to be a teacher. By becoming a teacher, I can change their wrong mindset about mutant, I can clear up any misunderstandings, and I can show them that we are not a threat to human.

“In other word, you want to serve.”

“Yes.”

“That’s wonderful. I remember Albert Einstein once said that ‘the high destiny of the individual is to serve rather than to rule.’” Erik said, eyes looking deeply into Charles’. 

“Well, you are serving the society too with your company, right? So you are wonderful too.” Erik’s heart skipped when Charles slowly smiled shyly at him.  
\---


	7. The Next Stage

-Wednesday, Columbia University, 10.00 am-

Erik was not a stalker. No, he was not. Even tough right now his was walking carefully behind a certain pretty blue eyed, red lipped Genetics Professor named Charles Xavier, eyes never left him. It was not stalking, mind you. It was merely an activity to find out more about your crush without him noticing and maybe waiting for a right moment to ‘bump’ into him in an impressive way.

'Yeah, that sounds right.' Erik said to himself as his green eyes never left a figure of someone who was walking in front of him. Erik couldn't even believe where he was now. All he remembered was that he got a text from a certain blue girl consisted of an address and some timetable which belong to her older brother. Didn't really care about the fact that he had to go to work, he made his way to his garage. Now, here he was.

Erik had waited for about an hour when he saw his target walked out the University building. Erik quickly walked after him, hoping he could 'accidentally' meet him in much more appropriate place. However, Erik's eyes went wide when the floppy brown haired Charles was too busy reading whatever was written in the note in front of him to notice a pole few meters from him. Erik walked faster and reached out his hand.  
He felt the metal in Charles' and commanded them to push Charles backward, which of course it meant Charles would fall into-

"Be careful there." 

HIS arms. Awwww....

"Erik?" Charles exclaimed in surprise when he was suddenly stumbled backward as if someone was pulling him.

"Be careful or you'll hurt your pretty face." Erik said, pointing at the pole. Charles' face went red in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"What are you reading, anyway? It seems to distract you." Erik said as he peeked into the note.

"I need to do some grocery shopping since tonight Raven and I will have a movie night. We need our usual food, snacks, sweet and such." Charles explained, waving his note.

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"No, actually. I just come to University to submit a report. What about you? Don't you have work today? What are you doing here?"

"I-" Erik paused. What should he say? 'I come to stalk you because I got a text from your sister.' No, totally uncool.

"Well, I have some business related to a project I currently do but it was canceled in the last minute. Maybe I can accompany you since I don't have anything to do?" Erik replied smoothly. Charles looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before smiling.

"Well, I don't mind."

\---

Erik looked at Charles' flushed face with an unusual soft look and smile on his face. The beautiful guy in front of him however was too busy at Erik's childhood story to notice it. Charles' abnormal blue eyes were sparkling, full of life. His expression faded when Charles stopped laughing. It seemed that something caught the shorter guy's eyes.

'Someone.' Erik corrected, as he followed Charles' gaze. Charles’ eyes was caught by a sight of two men. One looked like he was around Erik's age, while the other one was obviously younger with red sunglasses covered his eyes. He didn't know who the hell they were, but it seemed that the biggest man with weird hairstyle looked at him with some recognition in his eyes. He has an annoying smirk that made Erik wanted to punch his face. But he couldn't do that, of course. It would make Charles angry. He wouldn't do that. Now, at least. Who knew in the future?

“Charles.” The hunk greeted him, smirking wider. Charles smiled his usual bright smile. 

“Logan, Scott." Charles greeted.

"Hi, Chuck. How's life?" Logan greeted. His eyes were on Charles for a second before they turned to Erik. Erik narrowed his eyes when he realized that the man in front of Charles was studying him. He even titled his head like some wild animal trying to figure out his prey in the middle of the forest, if that even made any senses. 

"Hello, Professor X." The younger man greeted politely. 

"Who's this?" Logan asked, eyes locked with Erik. Erik felt himself puffed his chest a bit, as if trying to look tough for this man. No, he was a tough guy. He didn't need to try.

"Ah, this is my friend, Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, this is my friend since High School, Logan. He works in a garage around here." Charles said, beaming. Erik stared at the hand Logan offered for a moment before shaking it. Erik clenched his jaw when he felt Logan tightened his grip which made Erik do the same. Erik's irritation increased when he saw Logan smirking wider and wider as if he was mocking him.

"And this is Scott Summers, one of my students. And, Alex's brother, right?" Charles asked when his brain gave him an image of muscular blond haired young man, one of Raven’s friends. Scott smiled and nodded.

"That's correct, Professor. It's nice to met you, Mr. Lehnsherr."

Erik nodded his head but his eyes never left Logan. Erik felt metal around the man’s body, which meant that he was a mutant. A good one too. With metal inside his body, it would be easier for Erik to bring him down and grabbed Charles for himself. See? A good one. After it seemed like an eternity, Logan tore his eyes from Erik to the shortest man among them.

"You don’t have class today, right? Are you going to stop by at the game center today?" Logan asked. Charles shook his head with a smile on his face. Seriously, Charles smiled a lot.

"No, I have to do some shopping today." Charles said. Logan walked around them and threw his muscular arm around Charles’ shoulder.

"Shopping? Wow you'll make a good bride." Logan said, smirking. "Hey, be my bride."

Erik felt his right eyebrow twitched. To Erik’s dismay, Charles laughed and even slapped Logan’s chest playfully.

“No, thanks.” 

"Be my bride and I'll bully MacTaggert to take over your classes anytime you need to leave OR I’ll bully her to stop asking you to take over her classes." Logan said, ruffling Charles’ hair. Erik could feel his blood boiled at the words he said. He knew that it meant to be a joke, but still. 

"Haha well, I will think about it then." Charles’ annoying reply made Erik tried his hardest not to bend whatever metal in Logan’s body.

“Okay, then. Call me when you’re ready with your answer.” Logan said, winking at him. Charles just laughed at Logan.

Erik’s eyes were on Logan when the big man and Scott walked away. He glanced at Charles who looked at them with a fond look.

“So, you and Logan...??” Erik began. Charles blinked at him before laughing.

“No. We’re just friends. There is nothing special between us. He is madly in love with someone right now but flirting with me is like his second nature. We’ve been friends since High School. He was actually my first friend. He helps me a lot. Right now, he is helping me keeping an eye on Raven.” Charles explained, turning  
his attention on Erik.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Charles asked with a teasing smile. Erik raised an eyebrow before moving closer to him.

“And if I say I am?” Erik smiled when Charles blinked at him, completely surprised.

“Well, I will certainly be happy to hear that.” Charles said before walking ahead. Erik grinned his shark grin before catching up.

“So, game center?” Erik said once he was side by side with Charles. Charles hummed.

“Ah, I’d like to stop by at Lightning Game Center with some of my colleagues, you know. They said that I am their lucky charm since they always win almost everything everytime I tag along.”

“You should come with me when I have meetings with my clients then.”

“Maybe.”

“What do you usually play there?”

“Whatever my colleagues play. When I win them something, I usually bully one of them to play chess with me.”

“You play chess?”

“Yes, do you?”

“I am an expert in chess. I think we should play sometime. You seem to be a worthy opponent.” Erik said, giving Charles a challenging look. Charles looked up and gave him the same challenging look. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 

"Professor X. Nice nickname, by the way."

"It was Raven's nickname for me when I told her I wanted to be a professor when I was kid. One day, she came to my office and screamed it for everyone to hear. So yeah."

"I like it. It sounds exceptional." Erik felt his heart flipped when he saw Charles was blushing because of his compliment. He was glad that he was the one who caused the lovely shade of pink, which enhanced Charles beautiful feature, to appear. He felt a pride swelled in his chest. 

"Well, do you have nickname?" Charles asked, eyes sparkling in anticipation. Erik flinched when a certain nickname came across his name. He glanced at Charles who were looking at him with a patient smile on his face and sighed.

"Emma called me Magneto. Very creative, right?" Erik said dryly. Charles laughed and Erik couldn’t help but laughing along. If Erik’s stupid nickname could make the adorable man this happy, he’d be glad to have it for the rest of his life.

“Well, since you hate it so much, I will call you Master of Magnetism. It sounds more.... exceptional.”

“Well, you can call me whatever you want.” Erik said, smiling.

-Grocery Store-

Erik looked around the store and found familiar sight of mothers, mothers and their kids, and more mothers and look, some men!

It had been a while since the last time he did a grocery shopping and he could imagine his empty fridge right now. Therefore, he decided to do some shopping as well. He looked at the trolley which contained both of his and Charles’ things. It felt strangely good. 

“Erik, could you help me grab that bloody thing, darling?” Charles’ voice snapped him into reality. Another thing he found out about Charles was that he loved endearment. He practically called anyone with endearment. When they came into the store and handed the trolley by a young man, he called him ‘a good chap’, when they asked for the some new brand of chocolate for Raven to a young woman, Charles said 

“Thank you, love.” However, it made Erik over the moon when he realized that he was the only men Charles called ‘darling.’ Should he call Charles one too? Oh, he should try it.

Erik walked to where Charles was standing on his tiptoes and even sometimes jumping to get the brand of his favourite tea. He reached out and easily took one of the tea box.

“Good thing I have you with me, my friend. If I were alone, I would go home without this tea at all. They have moved this stuff in an bad place for short person like me to reach.” Charles grumbled as he took the box from Erik’s hand and examined the expire date.

“Yeah, you should be thankful, liebling.” Erik said, watching for Charles’ reaction. Charles looked at him and smiled.

“Is that German? What that means?” 

“It means ‘darling, honey, love’.” Erik said, taking the tea box from Charles’ hand and put it into the trolley. He was taking his time, enjoying the surprise expression on Charles’ face.

“Umm... I... don’t know what to say.”

“Well, you call me ‘darling’ so I think I can call you ‘liebling’”. Same word, different language. Why? You don’t like it?” Erik asked, eyes shone with a hopeful look. Charles chuckled and shook his head.

“No, I like it.” He said, giving Erik a flirtatious smile before walking ahead.

“You know, you should add more vegetable, Erik. It will do you some good.” Charles asked as his blue eyes eyeing how Erik put a lot of meat and chicken into trolley. 

“I don’t know what to do with vegetables.”

“Well, you can make salad.” Charles said. He grabbed two Erik’s meat and chicken boxes before dragged the trolley to vegetables section.

“I don’t know how to make salad.” Erik said, following Charles like a good husband to his wife. Charles put cabbage, some carrots, lettuces, and other things into the trolley.

“It’s easy than meat-based cooking, actually.” 

“Maybe you should make me salad sometime.” Charles turned his head to Erik and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that.... an invitation?”

“What if it is?” 

“Wow, first you call me ‘liebling’-"

"You call me that first." Erik cut, but Charles ignored him.

"Then now you invite me to your house.” Erik nodded.

“Don’t forget I asked you for a date few days ago, which sadly I haven’t got any answer until now.” Erik said, moving closer to the shorter man. Charles bit his lower lip and looked up shyly at him.

“Well, what about we.... go for a date first then you invite me to your house?” Charles finally said. Erik could feel his heart doing a happy somersault.

“Sounds good. Say, Tomorrow?”

“Erik, it’s Thursday tomorrow. I have a class to teach and I am sure you have work to do. How about Saturday?” Charles said, titling his head slightly.

“Exceptional.”Erik said, caressing Charles’ cheek as the man blushed and looked away. Charles and Erik eventually made it to the cashier. They unloaded their trolley, carefully decided the content into two, one for Charles and the other for Erik. Erik shoved back Charles’ hand which holding his wallet, before giving his credit card to the cashier. Erik shot Charles a look which made Charles gave up and put his wallet back to his pocket. They both waited patiently with Charles sometimes leaned his head onto Erik’s arms. Erik wrapped his long arm around Charles shoulder and let the shorter man to lean his top head onto his shoulder.

“Newlyweds stocking up, are you?” The old cashier lady looked at him with a warm smile on her friendly face. Both Charles and Erik startled for a while before Charles smiled brightly.

“How could you tell, my lady?” Charles asked, eyes sparkling.

“Well, I have live long enough to know what true love is, honey. Just seeing you two standing there, looking and leaning at each other, I know what it is and it hits me, here.” The lady said, placing her palm onto her chest. Erik could feel his face went red while Charles was laughing happily with a flushed face and sparkling eyes.

Erik accepted his credit card with a small ‘Thank you’ and grabbed his grocery bag. Charles said his own ‘thank you’ and both walked out the store. 

“You... seem happy with what the lady said earlier.” Erik said, looking at the silent Charles.

“Well, I do like the way she is thinking about us. I love it, actually.” The short man said. He moved his paper bag to his left hand and grabbed Erik’s left empty hand with his right hand. They both stopped walking and just stared at each other eyes for a moment. Erik grinned his shark grin before tugging Charles’ hand and beginning to walk. 

-Friday, Erik’s Company 05.00 pm-

Erik groaned when he saw his timetable. He had just checked it to make sure that tomorrow was really his day off since he needed it so much after a rather stressful week. Yeah, rather because yesterday was the best day he had this head and tomorrow was supposed to be one of the best days he had in life. He wouldn’t let someone ruin it.

“EMMA!” Erik barked as he walked out of his office, completely ignored the frightening look he got from his employees. The woman he was looking for was enjoying a cup of black coffee. Her eyes fixed on the laptop in front of her while earphones perfectly attached on her ears. Erik rolled his eyes when he saw ‘Who’s Afraid of Virgina Woolf?’ on screen. He snatched the earphones roughly, earning a loud “Hey!” from the blond woman.

“I have finished all my works, Erik. I deserve an entertainment for my poor brain.” Emma said, glaring at him. 

“What is this?” Erik asked, pointing at the appointment he had in an hour. Emma only glanced at it before closing her laptop.

“Your appointment.” She said easily. 

“Dinner with Mrs. Raven McCoy, 07.00 pm, Cassidy’s restaurant. Topic : Charles Xavier.” Erik read out loud. Emma looked at him with a sweet smile.

“What about it?”

“I have a date with Charles tomorrow, I want a day off tomorrow.” Erik said. Emma nodded her head and took the timetable into her hands.

“This is important, the dinner-wait did you just say you have a date tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“With Charles Xavier?”

“Yes.”

“This is amazing, Erik.” Emma Frost was beaming at him. She quickly took out her phone and pressed some numbers.

“You go to your date and I will go to this meeting. Don’t worry, I will text Raven and I am sure she will be very happy to hear that. Oh don’t forget to bring a bunch of flowers and then wear the perfume I bought for you from Paris. Wear suits and take him to you favourite restaurant. Don’t forget to bring some lube and con-“

“I know what to do, Emma. Shut up!” Erik said before leaving the white lady alone. Emma let him go and put the phone on her ear.

“Hello, Raven. I got some news for you.”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have read. I hope you like this one


	8. The Date

-Erik's apartment-

Erik frowned as he looked at the suit he had prepared for his dinner date with Charles. Did black suit go well with magenta tie? Yes, in his opinion. Others? who cared? 

Wait, no he cared. He wanted to impress Charles and also he didn't want to embarrass Charles. They would go to a high class restaurant, everything should be high standard. Sighing, Erik took his black bowtie and put it on. He looked at the mirror and analyzed himself.

Suit -check- good, he looked handsome.

Hair -check- good, he styled it perfectly.

Face -check- as always, he was handsome. He rubbed his shaved jaw and wondered if Charles likes beard.

Perfume - check- good, he smelled wonderful. He had spent almost half an hour in his bathroom, anyway. even without his expensive man perfume, he would smell good.

Flower -check- Erik looked at his bed. There is a small bouquet of white roses. He had a hard time choosing flowers for Charles. He even googled it first. He wanted to give him red roses but was it too soon? So he looked for some flowers which described Charles best. Pure, innocent, youthful. 

Erik smirked. Everything was well prepared and now time to impress the beauty.

-Xavier Mansion-

"Aw Raven, stop it. You're going to kill me." Charles said as he grabbed his sister's hand from his tie. He was wearing dark blue suit and currently being chocked almost to death by his sister. Raven rolled her eyes. Being taller than her brother made her easily grabbed his tie and tightened it.

"Come on, Charles. This is your first date since.....ever. With hot guy. You need to look perfect." Raven said as she walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shiny black shoes. 

"Raven, I looked perfect an hour ago before you came into my room." Charles muttered as he stumbled with his tie. Raven turned around and gave him a flat look.

"Really? You wore your slacks, sky blue shirt and grey waistcoat is perfect?"

"Of course. I am not stupid enough to wear my cardigan." 

"You were perfect for teaching a class, Charles. This is a date, not one of your lecture sections." Raven said, walking to her brother and turned him over to look at the mirror behind him. She walked around him, patted his hair and suit and once she was done, she stood behind him and smiled.

"Okay, you're ready." She declared. Charles looked at his reflection and suddenly he felt insecure.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Now, let's wait for your date. You did give him our address, didn't you?" Raven said as she dragged his nervous brother.

Charles jumped when the doorbell rang. He put his hand on his chest and grimaced when he felt his heart beat really fast. Raven, being the most excited about the date for two reasons, grinned and ran to the door. She opened it and grinned when she saw Erik's smile fell from his face.

"Where's he?" he asked. Raven smirked and looked at him from head to toes. She gave him a tumb up and turned around.

"CHARRRLLLLEESSS!!" Erik winced. However, his smile returned when Charles appeared behind the blond haired girl. 

"Hello, Erik." Charles greeted him shyly. Awww... Erik couldn't help but to grin widely.

"You look like a shark." Raven commented, earning a warning glare from her brother.

"You look nice." Charles said, smiling at him little apologetic because of Raven's comment. No matter how true it was.

"You look dashing yourself. Here for you." Erik said, holding out the white roses. Erik watched in delight when adorable blush appeared on Charles' fair skin. Raven grabbed the roses and pushed the shortest person out the house.

"I'll take care of this. Now, go! Shoo... have a nice date." Raven said, smiling like a maniac before closing the door. Erik chuckled a little and offered his hand to Charles.

"Shall we?" Charles looked at his hand and shook his head, amused. He put his hand in Erik's and let the taller man led him to his car.

Charles looked around the beautiful restaurant called "Amarantine" and smiled. He never been in this restaurant before despite usually knowing almost good restaurants in the world. No, really. You shouldn't underestimate Raven's weird craving which sometime led to a full week of holiday in a foreign country for both of them. The restaurant they were visiting had a familiar golden glow, which gave an impression of warm and homey restaurant despite its expensive furniture and decoration. 

"I have a reservation under the name Erik Lehnsherr." Charles smiled and muttered a thank you to the waiter when they were seated on their table. 

"This is a beautiful restaurant, Erik. I didn't know this place before." Charles said, looking around. Erik smiled.

"This is a new restaurant. It just opened three months ago, I think. My friend introduced it to me weeks ago. This restaurant has good food and service, many people fall in love with it quickly. I am glad you like it."

"Well, let's try the food first and I'll decide whether I like this place or not." Charles said, taking the menu from the table. Erik watched with a smile when Charles excitedly skimming the menu. He actually chuckled when Charles sometimes read a loud some menus with excitement which leveled a kid who discovered something amazing.

"I'll take this." Charles said, pointing at the menu. Erik peeked and raised an eyebrow.

"Lamb, Charles?"

"Yup, it is tasty. Have you ever eaten it before?" Erik shook his head and turned to the waitress.

"I'll have the same."

"You don't have to do that. You should order what you want to eat." Charles said, frowning a little. he didn't like the idea of Erik sacrificed everything and trying his best to make him happy. God, it sounded so cheesy and it was just about FOOD. Goodness.

"It's fine. I want to taste something different. I believe your judgement, Charles."

"Erik, it is just food, not something serious." Charles rolled his eyes. Erik just smiled at him. 

"So, tell me about you, Professor X."

"You have known a lot of things about me."

Erik listened to Charles with a fond smile. He loved how Charles' bright blue eyes lit up every time he told Erik something he loves. Charles' small hands made animated gestures while he were speaking. Erik even told him to eat his dinner here and then because Charles was too excited with whatever he was speaking. Erik confessed that he didn't really understand when Charles began to talk about his research. However, Erik liked to listen to Charles' warm voice. It was shooting.

"Erik? Erik?!"

"Huh?" Erik blinked. Charles was staring at him with a concern look on his face. Erik's eyes almost immediately went to the red lips Charles was currently biting. 

"Ummm am I boring you?" Charles asked, worried. All Erik wanted was to cuddle this adorable being and kissed him senseless, but no. He was not that crazy. Maybe in the future, not now.

"No. I was just... well, I don't really understand what you're talking about. But hey, I don't have a brilliant brain like you. However, I like listening to your voice. It's nice." Erik said, little shuttered. He didn't want to lie, especially to a telepath in front of him. Even though Charles had his moral code but surface thought wouldn't escape him. 

"Ummm." 

"Really, Charles." Erik said, covering Charles' hand with his own. Slowly, a beautiful smile bloomed on the pretty man's face and Erik couldn't help but to feel relief.

The dinner ended eventually, much to both disappointment. Erik paid the food and together they walked out of the restaurant. Erik glanced at the man beside him. God, he felt giddy inside when Charles smiled shyly at him. Oh, he felt like he was twelve years old in love, or had a crush or whatever. Erik also liked the fact that Charles was shorter than him. It was like Charles would be easily tucked under his chin and wrapped with his strong arms. 

Erik put his hand behind Charles' back and guide him to a park nearby. When Erik discovered the restaurant with Emma, he wandered along in this park and heard something. A song. Yeah, right in front of the beautiful park which covered with many colourful and beautiful flowers, there was this small house. The owner of the house liked to play songs very loud. However, they weren't rock songs but love songs. Love songs combined with beautiful park, it was amazing. So many couples were in this park. 

Erik smiled when he didn't see any couples in the park. It was empty. Perfect. The shark man grabbed Charles and dragged him to the middle of the park.

"Erik?"

"Wait here." Erik said, looking at his watch once again. Few minutes to go.

"What are we waiting for?" Charles asked, looking around.

"Just wait."

Few minutes later, a song reached the park. 

When the rain is blowing in your face  
and the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love

Erik smiled and put his hands on Charles' waist. Charles blushed hard.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And no one is there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for million years  
to make you feel my love

"This is so cheesy." Charles said, laughing as Erik twirled him around.

"I know." Erik said, chuckling. They danced until the song ended, forehead pressed into each other. Both they eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"Are we too fast?" Charles asked, his voice was somehow shaking. Erik opened his eyes and stared at the blue eyes of Charles.

"Maybe we are. Maybe we are not. I don't know." Erik said, looking deeply into the blue eyes, "But I do know that I like you, Charles. A lot."

Charles reached out to touch Erik's face. He smiled when Erik leaned into his touch. He stood up on his toes and kissed Erik's lips. Erik kissed back. It was not a deep kiss. It was just a simple kiss but it felt so wonderful. Erik tightened his grip on Charles smaller body as the smaller man buried his face on his shoulder.

It felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so I really need your thoughts, critics and such. Thank you for whoever read this first chapter. I appreciate it.


End file.
